


A Good Soldier

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Corpse Desecration, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Necrophilia, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just can't let go of Eren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT PEOPLE, WARNING: contains graphic violence, necrophilia, gore, and a major character death. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE!!!
> 
> And of course, Its posted on my Wattpad (@DRAMAtical_Panda)

_Shit! Let me go!! No!_

_The teen desperately grasped at the yellow grass as a titan pulled him up by his leg. He screamed and thrashed around madly, fearing what was about to come, fearing the unknown, as would most people in his situation._

_Eren let out a pained cry as he felt his bones being crushed under the vile monsters' hot fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut, the pain sending his brain into an overloaded frenzy. He screamed and grasped the handle of the blade dragging at his side. Getting a good grip, he bent upwards and sliced the giant fingers that were clamped around him._

_The blade split the fingers, but took his leg along with them._

_"Aaagghhh!" The resounding scream was wet with blood and mucus, as tears were brimming his eyes until his vision blurred. His voice was heard throughout all of the ranks._

_Levi knew that scream anywhere. And that scream in particular sent a shiver of arousal down his spine, as he cut down the titans like dead trees, before falling back onto his horse again._

_"Headquarters at full speed!!" Commander Erwin announced, as each Scout passed on the message, so it was well heard over the thunderous running of the titans following their trail, and the clomping of heavy hooves powered them through the vast open green and towards Wall Maria._

_Levi stayed behind. His horse galloping toward the kid, laying on the ground, about to get picked up by the titan._

_The older man easily killed the Titan before it even saw it coming. The humanoid creature fell with a thunderous boom. While the steam sizzled loudly, the ravenette took the boy over his shoulder, and hopped on his horse-(with a bit of difficulty, for being short, it was hard enough to get on a horse, let alone lifting a body up with you) -and headed to an abandoned ahead in the distance._

~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~

The charred body was sprawled out on a blood-stained mattress, strangled and mutilated into bits. The limbs that were hacked off by various tools were tossed into a neat pile by a bleached wall. One leg, and two arms. Teeth and whole fingernails stacked up like poker chips, fingers and toes, cut in two pieces at the joints, the body parts' bones exposing themselves through the deteriorating flesh.

Not even the toughest cleaners could clean that, much to the corporal's dismay.

"Oh, Jaeger, You were always a good soldier." Levi traced the bruised jawline with the freshly sharpened knife. The skin was rotting, peeling up as the blade made contact with the black and red flesh. The scent of death filled Levi's head with a high that only a secretive necrophiliac like himself could truly understand.

Levi holed himself up in this shed since that expedition where Eren died. And instead of following ranks and heeding back to Wall Maria, throwing Eren's body in a pile of others like a sand filled burlap sack.

His soul gone, he has grown more and more delusional. The ravenette slept next to this dead body, cuddling up to it like it was a teddy bear. He promised marriage, children, new world order, a better life.

"You're death was so noble, but so pathetically pitiful too." Levi climbed onto the corpse and straddled him. Eren's body limp and nearly unrecognizable. He caressed bruises and beaten torso and gripped it. With no legs or arms in the way, he had free access to the loose, reeking hole he has defiled over and over again.

"So...beautiful." He crooned, bringing his swelling cock up to the decomposing body. With one hard thrust, he was buried balls deep into the cold pocket that barely sucked him in. The walls of Eren's ass failing to cling on to him, the contact just made a loud _squelch._

"Ahh that feels..so..." Levi plowed into the dead mass, crusted bodily fluids feeling grainy rubbing along his length. Levi pulled out, and stroked his cock with one had, then soon replacing it with the other after slitting into his palm to lubricate his member.

Slamming back into Eren, he caressed the boy's face, where hair was caked into flesh that was barely hanging on. His breath was erratic as he railed into his prostate, receiving no reaction.

"F-fuuck, Eren. Such a good boy.." Levi's vision blurred with lust, his eyes fucking Eren's body on their own. Growing even harder as he watched in ecstasy as the corpse was split wide by his own aching cock.

"Ngh..nngh.. Mhm-Eren..." The rhythm of his hips faltered, and he dug is nails into the face he was cradling against his chest.  Strained moans spilled from the ravenette's lips shamelessly, as he delivered one, final blow, then released his heavy load into the corpse.

Taking a moment to regain his breath, Levi bit his lip as he pulled out his softening dick, only to feel it twitch again at the sight of it slipping out, a trail of  moistened blood and compressed feces following his warm semen.

Levi didn't even bother putting his dick back into his pants.  Instead, he walked over to a pile of dismembered body parts. Retrieving a handful of decomposing fingers. Brushing the bugs that were feasting on it, the stench of death drawing in swarms of flies and therefore producing maggots. The brutality of Levi's sexual defilement the thrill of assaulting such a dominate, lively human force that had been snuffed out like a candle flame being blown out. The idea of breaking down a cocky stud's corpse made his body throb with desire. The boy he had always fantasized about during his days working with him, was finally his. The results were proven far beyond what he had dreamt about.

Levi stuffed Eren's open mouth with the bunch of fingers, and took a step back, eyeing him with sadistic endearment. His cock getting harder and harder each moment that passed.

Grabbing a nearby bottle of cleaner, he wiped down the surfaces that were too filthy to ignore.

"Lets go another round."•


End file.
